Deling
General Information CE Independent small Town Corruption 0; Crime 1; Economy 1; Law 0; Lore 2; Society -2 Qualities Academic, Guilds, Magically Attuned Danger 0; Disadvantages none Demographics Population 5,000 (3,950 Elf.Drow, 450 Human, 250 Giant, 150 Dwarf, 100 Ogre, 50 Hobgoblin. 50 Mongrelfolk) Geography Government Deling is ruled by the wizard Imillor Viusren. Foreign Relations Although initially Deling presented a very isolationist front, the drow quickly set about creating one of the most sophisticated intelligence gathering networks in the region. Through this they were able to learn how best to survive in the surface world. Economy Base Value 2,400 gp; Purchase Limit 12,000 gp; Spellcasting 9th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 2d4; Major 1d4 After the initial period of isolation Deling used it's intelligence network to quickly carve out a profitable niche in the regional economy. The wizards of Deling specialize in the crafting of magical items and many other high quality goods. Culture Virtually every drow in Deling is a wizard of some sort. Males hold most of the political power but some female drow have recently attained positions of power. Religion Clerics are not allowed to live in Deling, visiting clerics are not allowed to stay more than three days or proselytize during their stay. Drow clerics found in the city are either exiled or executed. It is rumored that it was drow clerics who inadvertently caused the fall of Aeg-Anvaror. Notable Locations * Akin's Marvelous Emporium sells a variety of minor magical items. On Zundabar Lane, in a market district of active marketplaces and street vendors. The street outside is lined with an old stone wall. The shop is a single story timber and brick building, with a slate roof and dwarf-wrought iron furnishings. It is dimly lit by a few candles and fairly shabby. The shopkeeper is a heavyset male elf named Akin. * Casanedrae is the magical academy. It was the first permanent building to be started after Deling was founded. All drow citizens of Deling attend the academy, even those few with no magical talent. * The Harper and Wain is a low budget inn on Highcrown Lane, northeast of the Academy. It stands adjacent to the workshop of a female drow alchemist named Nimrielye. The inn is a two-story half-timbered building, with several stained glass windows and vaulted ceilings. It is fancifully decorated, and brightly lit by glowing gemstones set into the ceiling. Accomodations consist of several small rooms with beds and woolen mattresses. The innkeeper is an old drow named Halldra Eriorndotr. Notable Inhabitants * Grichye (NE male dwarf assassin) Grichye is slender, with white hair and hazel eyes. He wears leather armor and wields a poisoned long sword and dagger. Grichye seeks revenge against the thieves' guild which left him to hang. * Imillor Viusren (CE male drow wizard 16) who led the wizards of Aeg-Anvaror to the surface after their city fell. He was the head of the magical school in Aeg-Anvaror. History Year 715 - Deling is founded by refugees from the Drow city of Aeg-Anvaror.Category:Locations Category:Locations in Atha Category:Locations in Tyrium Valley Category:Towns